205 Live (September 17, 2019)
The September 17, 2019 Edition of 205 Live was a Professional wrestling television show of the WWE which took place at the State Farm Arena in Atlanta, Georgia on September 17, 2019. Summary Despite a losing effort in the Triple Threat Match against Humberto Carrillo and WWE Cruiserweight Champion Drew Gulak at WWE Clash of Champions, Lince Dorado made amends with his Lucha House Party brothers, Kalisto and Gran Metalik, and turned his attention to the very Superstar that tried to break them up, Ariya Daivari. Daivari still claimed that Dorado would be Cruiserweight Champion if he had listened to him. However, The Golden Lynx didn’t have the patience to listen to his opponent rant, and he took the fight directly to The Persian Lion. Dorado remained relentless, channeling is aggression into fast-paced and high-impact strikes. However, The Persian Lion finally turned the tables when he countered a charge and dumped The Golden Lynx outside the ring. The awkward landing allowed Daivari to regain his composure and slow the pace of the bout and start to assert his aggression. Dorado did his best to fight back, but The Persian Lion continued to overpower his opponent and keep pressure on his head and neck. Daivari had an answer for every counter of Dorado, who seemed a bit off during the match. Taking down his opponent with an impressive rolling kick, Dorado turned up the pace once more and showed off his innovative lucha offense, including an impressive crossbody from the top rope that nearly secured the win. Daivari regained control by pulling Dorado off the top rope. A series of near-falls and counters left both Superstars dazed. Daivari and Dorado exchanged strikes on the top rope until Daivari dropped to the canvas. Capitalizing on Daivari’s position, Lince Dorado executed a breathtaking Shooting Star Press for the victory. Despite a losing effort in the Triple Threat Match against Humberto Carrillo and WWE Cruiserweight Champion Drew Gulak at WWE Clash of Champions, Lince Dorado made amends with his Lucha House Party brothers, Kalisto and Gran Metalik, and turned his attention to the very Superstar that tried to break them up, Ariya Daivari. Daivari still claimed that Dorado would be Cruiserweight Champion if he had listened to him. However, The Golden Lynx didn’t have the patience to listen to his opponent rant, and he took the fight directly to The Persian Lion. Dorado remained relentless, channeling is aggression into fast-paced and high-impact strikes. However, The Persian Lion finally turned the tables when he countered a charge and dumped The Golden Lynx outside the ring. The awkward landing allowed Daivari to regain his composure and slow the pace of the bout and start to assert his aggression. Dorado did his best to fight back, but The Persian Lion continued to overpower his opponent and keep pressure on his head and neck. Daivari had an answer for every counter of Dorado, who seemed a bit off during the match. Taking down his opponent with an impressive rolling kick, Dorado turned up the pace once more and showed off his innovative lucha offense, including an impressive crossbody from the top rope that nearly secured the win. Daivari regained control by pulling Dorado off the top rope. A series of near-falls and counters left both Superstars dazed. Daivari and Dorado exchanged strikes on the top rope until Daivari dropped to the canvas. Capitalizing on Daivari’s position, Lince Dorado executed a breathtaking Shooting Star Press for the victory. Two weeks ago, Tony Nese attacked Oney Lorcan after The Premier Athlete lost to Mike Kanellis. Lorcan was out of action for two weeks, but he was looking to deliver his brand of hard-hitting punishment in his return against Nese. Nese took control of the contest by driving Lorcan into the barricade, breaking the official’s count and doing it again before tossing The Boston Brawler through the announce table. Despite barely making the official’s 10-count, Lorcan again found himself at the mercy of Nese’s newfound aggressive attitude. Although Nese struck Lorcan’s throat, The Boston Brawler recovered and turned the match in his favor with a series of chops, uppercuts and a blockbuster. Back outside the ring, Lorcan returned the favor and tossed Nese into – and even over - the barricade. Feeding off the energy of the WWE Universe, Lorcan continued use the environment to his advantage, eventually tossing Nese back into the ring and attempting the Half and Half. Nese countered, but he found himself de-cleated by a ferocious clothesline. Lorcan attempted the Half and Half from the top rope, but Nese countered before being sent crashing to the arena floor following a massive uppercut. As Lorcan prepared for a high-risk move to the outside, WWE Cruiserweight Champion Drew Gulak appeared and grabbed Lorcan’s leg without the official noticing. As Lorcan turned his attention to Gulak, Nese capitalized and rolled The Boston Brawler up for the three-count. Results ; ; *Lince Dorado defeated Ariya Daivari *Gentleman Jack Gallagher defeated Brian Kendrick (w/ Akira Tozawa) by DQ *Tony Nese defeated Oney Lorcan Other on-screen talent Image Gallery 205 Live (September 17, 2019) 1.jpg 205 Live (September 17, 2019) 2.jpg 205 Live (September 17, 2019) 3.jpg 205 Live (September 17, 2019) 4.jpg 205 Live (September 17, 2019) 5.jpg 205 Live (September 17, 2019) 6.jpg 205 Live (September 17, 2019) 7.jpg 205 Live (September 17, 2019) 8.jpg 205 Live (September 17, 2019) 9.jpg 205 Live (September 17, 2019) 10.jpg 205 Live (September 17, 2019) 11.jpg 205 Live (September 17, 2019) 12.jpg 205 Live (September 17, 2019) 13.jpg 205 Live (September 17, 2019) 14.jpg 205 Live (September 17, 2019) 15.jpg 205 Live (September 17, 2019) 16.jpg 205 Live (September 17, 2019) 17.jpg 205 Live (September 17, 2019) 18.jpg 205 Live (September 17, 2019) 19.jpg 205 Live (September 17, 2019) 20.jpg 205 Live (September 17, 2019) 21.jpg 205 Live (September 17, 2019) 22.jpg 205 Live (September 17, 2019) 23.jpg 205 Live (September 17, 2019) 24.jpg 205 Live (September 17, 2019) 25.jpg See also *205 Live External links * 205 Live #147 at CAGEMATCH.net * 205 Live #147 at WWE.com * [ 205 Live #147 on WWE Network] Category:2019 events Category:2019 television events